She Hates Me
"She Hates Me", sometimes colloquially referred to as "She Fucking Hates Me", is a song by the band Puddle of Mudd. It was written in 1993 and released in 2002. It continued the group's popularity on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 13, though not as successful as the number five hit "Blurry". It also topped the Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart for one week in October. The popularity of "She Hates Me" made it become Puddle of Mudd's second single to sell over 500,000 copies in the United States, following "Blurry". The song peaked at number 14 in the UK Singles Chart, making it the group's third top 20 hit and won a 2004 ASCAP Pop Music Award. Lyrics Met a girl, thought she was grand Fell in love, found out first hand Went well for a week or two Then it all came unglued In a trap trip I can't grip Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip Then I started to realize I was living one big lie She fucking hates me Trust she fucking hates me La la la love I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none And ripped them away She was queen for about an hour After that shit got sour She took all I ever had No sign of guilt No feeling of bad, no In a trapped trip I can't grip Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip Then I started to realize I was living one big lie She fucking hates me Trust she fucking hates me La la la love I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none And ripped them away That's my story, as you see Learned my lesson and so did she Now it's over and I'm glad 'cause I'm a fool for all I've said She fucking hates me Trust she fucking hates me La la la love I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none And ripped them away La la la la la la la la la love Trust la la la la la la la la la love Trust (la la la la la la la la la love) And she tore my feelings like I had none (Trust la la la la la la la la la love ) She fucking hates me Why It Sucks # Terrible production. # Lackluster and bland instrumentals. # The music video is just random people throwing a fit. # Bad mixing. # The vocals are really bad and sounds like Wes is trying to imitate Kurt Cobain. # Bad lyrics that sound kind of whiny. # The song was accused of ripping off "I Saw Your Mommy" by Suicidal Tendencies. Category:1990s Songs Category:Post-Grunge songs Category:Nu Metal songs Category:Puddle of Mudd songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with bad production Category:Rip-offs